The present invention relates to a pulse emission device having a control device and a triggering device which is coupled to the control device for data purposes, the control device and the triggering device being electronic devices and being designed in such a manner that, during operation of the pulse emission device,                the control device determines a respective desired position value for at least one axis at an interpolation clock rate, and        the triggering device outputs a trigger pulse when a trigger condition occurs.        
For some control processes, it may be necessary to emit a respective trigger pulse to an external device at locally equidistant intervals along a traveled path. The external device may be, for example, an ultrasound measuring head which is used to measure a machined workpiece.
In order to provide such trigger pulses, DE 103 49 948 B3 discloses that the control device outputs the desired position values to a motor which is actually present and to which a displacement sensor system is connected. The output signal from the displacement sensor system is supplied to the control device and is evaluated by the control device. In this case, the desired value is determined by the control device in such a manner that it corresponds to the respective distance covered along the path to be traveled (so-called path axis). Another possibility is to replace the motor with electronics which determine the signals to be emitted by the displacement sensor system in a purely arithmetical manner and output said signals.
In both cases, the displacement sensor signals are returned to the control device and are evaluated by the control device. The control device thus ensures that the correct number of displacement sensor signals is emitted either by the motor/sensor unit or by the electronics within an interpolation clock rate. The actual trigger signal is externally generated in a positionally accurate manner by further electronics and the counting of the displacement sensor signals independently of the clock rate of the control device.